villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chanel Oberlin
Chanel Oberlin is the main protagonist villain in the FOX horror/comedy television series, Scream Queens. She is a mean, cruel, violent, diabolical, and cold-hearted girl who leads the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority with an iron fist. She is the commander of The Chanels, a group of mean girls who are her henchwomen and so named because she doesn't know their names and doesn't care to know what they are. She was portrayed by Emma Roberts who also portrayed Jill Roberts in Scream 4 and Madison Montgomery in American Horror Story: Coven. Description Chanel is known for being the most popular, and meanest girl at Wallace University. She wears a lot of Chanel, because she is "the peacock of the group and has to really stand out", said the show’s costume designer Lou Eyrich.Source Chanel is very funny for being mean, ruthless, and fashionable. All her life, all she has wanted to do is be the president of KKT, have a great boyfriend, and rule the roost. She is not a nice person. "She’s a bitch, for lack of a better word," Roberts said about Chanel. Victims Names in bold are deceased. *'''Ms. Agatha Bean: '''Drowned in cooking oil (Unintentionally) *Hester Ulrich: Pushed down a flight of stairs (Survived do to neckbrace) *Melanie Dorkus: Attempted to stab her with scissors. Trivia *Chanel Oberlin is similar to Alison DiLaurentis, Charlotte DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal from Pretty Little Liars. *Also shares a similarity to Courtney Shayne from Jawbreaker, in that they go way out of their ways to cover up the accidental murders they committed. Also, both make over an unpopular girl who happens to know about the accidental murder. *Chanel is partially responsible for the Green Meanie killing spree, as she motivated two of the four killers (albeit the more dangerous of the killers). *Her creators also drew inspiration from Queen Bee characters, such as Regina George and Heather Chandler. **There are also similarities between Chanel Oberlin and Heather Duke. Both were abused underlings, and both rushed to fill the power vacuum, when their former leaders were gotten rid of, Heather Chandler was killed, and Melanie Dorkus was severely burnt with hydrochloric acid which was put into her spray tan solution. Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Torturer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Imprisoned Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Teenage Villains Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Tyrants Category:Charismatic villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Possessor Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Liars Category:Necessary Evil Category:Rivals Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Bads